Heart's Bliss
by nahsehumi
Summary: TezukaFuji. Oneshot. A loving son has to choose between his mother and his lover.


**Heart's Bliss**

A TezukaFuji fanfic

Warning: OOCness (Kind of)

* * *

The cold night was making Fuji eager to get home, to his beloved mother who was very sick and probably feeling cold right now as well. His sister wasn't home yet and Yuuta won't be back until next week. And just thinking of his mother that was sick and alone was making his heart twinge. _Poor mother…_

He was checking the medicines he had bought inside his bag when a car stopped by him, its windows slid down and a lovely woman waved at him. "Syusuke!" It wasn't his sister.

"Keiko," He greeted with a smile.

Keiko became Fuji's friend when he entered high school. She was a nice, thoughtful and romantic girl and she loves to stick with him all the time, until now. Almost everyone suspected that they were dating because of Keiko's ardent actions towards him. But regardless of all this suspicions, Fuji only looked at her as a close friend.

"Come and I'll give you a fast ride home! Your mother will be happy to see you so early." She said.

"Thanks, Keiko." Then he shrugged. "I can't imagine a time you aren't present when I'm in need," It was true. Keiko was always at his aid even if he doesn't need any. She spoils him a lot. Fuji knew well that she was in love with him. He was just the one who doesn't know why he wasn't.

* * *

Fuji knocked the door twice and entered. "Okaeri, oka-san." He greeted and stridden towards his bedridden mother; he held her hand and received a warm smile in return. "I hope I didn't make you wait long. We're just in time for your medicine." Then he carefully fed her the medicine. 

"T-thanks…Syu…suke…" His mother said. "My…kind…son…" She smiled.

Although the voice was very weak that it was hurting him, Fuji loved hearing his mother's voice. He hoped that his mother would last for more years even if she appeared ready to follow his father in heaven. But even if her condition was critical, they still always prayed for her recovery, especially when the doctor had told them that her chances of living were still half.

* * *

When Yumiko and Yuuta came home, Fuji was confident to return to his job as he knew that his mother wouldn't be left alone. He needed money to help his sister on buying the medicines. 

He was to open the photo studio when he noticed a man standing before it. _He must be a customer… but he is really early. The shop wasn't even opened yet. _"Hello? Do you need something mister?"

"Ah. I'll just take the developed pictures." The man turned to him and it only took one look for Fuji to get awed by the man's charisma. _He must be really photogenic._ He thought immediately.

He poured his fascination to a genial smile. "Please wait a little longer; I'm just going to open the studio so we can enter. I'm at your service for today."

When they had entered, Fuji put on his name plate and asked for the man's name as he started digging on the piles of pictures. "Your name, sir?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." The man's voice came intense to Fuji that he got promptly stopped.

_Beautiful name…_

Then he felt the man's eyes watching his every move.

Fuji felt his heart pump stronger; never before his heart throbbed with much tense and excitement in front of someone. Was it possible that he was attracted to this man? Fuji handed the pictures to him; their fingers brushed accidentally making his heart beat wilder. _Keep still, Syusuke…_

He snapped out as he noticed that the man opened his mouth to speak. He listened to hear the deep voice again.

"Thank you, Fuji-san." The man gave him a tiny yet beautiful grin.

Fuji's face flushed. "Y-you know my name," He asked dumbly as he was too flattered hearing his name from the handsome man. "Tezuka-san…?"

Tezuka gave a short chuckle. "It's on your name plate."

This time, Fuji's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh…" _You're such an Idiot, Syusuke!_ Then the man turned to leave.

"Thank you and come again, sir!"

* * *

Yumiko caught his brother in front of the mirror smiling as she passed by the living room. "Syusuke, you seem so happy today. Let me guess…. You and Keiko-chan got on a date?" 

Fuji only looked at her with bright eyes. _No. I just think… I'm in love._

As if reading his mind, Yumiko smiled and whispered as she turned. "Hmm… In love, huh?"

Even if he doesn't have a load the next day, Fuji still came early to the studio, hopefully relying on a miracle to see Tezuka again. He entered the studio only to see his co-worker, Kikumaru Eiji―alone.

He left the place and decided to go back home. All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. _This isn't the time to be in love…_ His heart felt heavy._ Mother is in agony right now… _But he stopped as he saw Tezuka coming out from a grocery store and watched as his large grocery bags get toppled as a running teen bumped onto him. Without more thoughts, he ran towards Tezuka and helped him picked the scattered products.

"Fuji-san," Tezuka looked surprised.

_He remembers me. _"Hi. It's nice to see you again, Tezuka-san." He gave his most charming smile to please the other man. _No. I should stop this._ Fighting his insides, Fuji just continued his aid, somehow hoping time would stop running for him to stay longer and to feel more of the electricity their brushing hands would bring as they pick the scattered products on the ground.

Soon after, Fuji left reluctantly.

"Wait!" Tezuka called. Fuji's body immediately turned. "I was thinking I should give you this as a thank you gift." He took a juice from his bag and offered it to Fuji.

Suppressing his jumping heart, Fuji took the juice. Their hands brushed again making him red. "Thanks," Suddenly, he looked at the juice pack dejectedly. _I shouldn't be here and making merry. Oka-san… _He suddenly thought of his mother, his face turned gloomy. "I'll see you next time, Tezuka-san." _I'll entrust our next meeting to God._

But Tezuka grabbed his arm. "Is something wrong?" He seemed to notice Fuji's sudden distress and smaller man's flushed face added to the evidence. "You don't look fine."

"…I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I should get home now. See ya."

"Let me drive you home," Tezuka offered. "You don't look fine to me. And this is also a way of thanking you. That juice wasn't enough."

_To see you is enough._

They rode in silence until Fuji decided to speak. "You're so kind, Tezuka-san. A normal person wouldn't actually return a kind of help like this." He commented shyly.

Tezuka glanced at him. "It's nothing. Tezuka is fine, by the way."

He couldn't help but feel his heart pumping wildly again."So I'll call you Tezuka and you… you call me Syusuke, okay?" He asked confidently. _This is our chance to be friends. _

Tezuka smiled. "That would be fine."

Fuji couldn't help but feel enthralled at this moment. This inexplicable feeling never came afloat when Keiko drives him home. Before Fuji could step out of the car, he felt Tezuka tugged his hand. _What…the?_

"My cousin would be opening a photo exhibit tomorrow at Atobe Hotel," Tezuka paused, his eyes shifting sideways mirroring uncertainty before looking straight back at Fuji. "Would you… like to be my guest?"

Fuji could feel his stomach tingling. "Sure,"

The next day, Fuji was surprised to see Tezuka's car in front of his house. _He actually came to pick me…_ Tezuka greeted him and opened the door to let him inside. _He really is a gentleman. _He thought dreamily.

Even if Fuji was surrounded by elegant and brilliant works of art while touring the gallery, his senses were heedless to all but Tezuka's proximity to him. It was Tezuka's exquisiteness he was enjoying so he really hadn't got to appreciate the rest of the portraits hanging around him.

After the excursion, Tezuka asked Fuji where he wanted to go since it was still early. Fuji couldn't cite of a place so it was Tezuka who suggested on going to a botanical garden sited just near the hotel.

_Truly a gorgeous place… _Fuji thought as they stroll around the garden. …_But Tezuka is more beautiful. _He peaked at Tezuka's face only to see a worried look crossing the other's face. "…What's wrong, Tezuka?"

The man turned to him and smiled. "Nothing." He replied. "By the way, I hope you enjoyed the exhibit. I was glad you came with me."

_And I'm glad because you asked me to. _"I enjoyed _it _very much. Saa, I never knew you were interested in photo exhibits as well. And you even brought me here… I'm really glad for today, Tezuka. Thank you." Fuji genuinely said, and soon noticed the other man's face flushing slightly; his heart thumped so intense that he had actually thought of something to obtain more of the other man's presence.

"Ne, Tezuka, since you're so kind to me, I'll do you a favor. What do you want?" He asked casually. "Let me return the favor," He added in persuasion.

Tezuka didn't respond so Fuji continued to coax until the other man appeared partly hesitant and interested.

"Come on, just tell me and I'll do it. Don't be shy."

Tezuka raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Would you really do… something that I want?"

Fuji nodded genially.

"Answer my question first, then."

"Go on."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Syusuke?" A worried look adhered onto his face.

"None..." _Why is Tezuka asking me this?_ _Is he… _But the query actually made Fuji thought if Tezuka have one. "…What about you?"

"Same as you,"

_Yokatta…_ Fuji's heart raced. Maybe this meant a high chance. "So, what do you want?" Fuji remained persistent.

"It's fine. You don't really have to do me a favor. This is my offer in the first place." He said calmly. "Besides, I'm afraid I'll just make you do something you don't want." His voice almost sounded like a joke for Fuji.

"So there _is_ something you want me to do, ne?" His tone was spurring. "Tell me. I told you―"

"I want you to kiss me, then." He bluntly said. "Since you seem to be eager taking such request,"

Fuji was utterly shocked that it made him stop on his stride. Did Tezuka just…? Then that would mean Tezuka likes him as well?

"Let me do it for you," Tezuka offered.

Fuji was more shocked when he felt Tezuka's soft lips against his, melting all of his senses. He couldn't move and could clearly hear his heart ringing madly. Then he felt Tezuka pulled away.

Fuji still couldn't find his words.

"I thought you'll do what I want…" Tezuka's eyes seemed upset. He sighed. "I like you Fuji. A lot." Fuji felt Tezuka's hands covered his. The he let go. "Well… I'm sorry if you don't wa―"

But Fuji cut him short as he got pulled into a hungry kiss which the taller man fervently returned.

_Finally._

* * *

Each following days together turned them more into real lovers and Fuji just couldn't believe how astonishing being with Tezuka was. Their days, months together had all the evidence of their passionate affairs. And whenever Fuji would feel heavy because of his mother's worsening condition, Tezuka was always there to cheer and help him strengthen his hope for his mother's recovery. 

Today, Tezuka was oddly silent. Fuji hugged his boyfriend and asked him what was wrong.

Tezuka seemed to take a moment considering what he was to say. "Syusuke… by the time your mother has fully recovered… would you be willing to come with me… to Germany?" He asked seriously. "There, I don't want to work and come home without seeing you. I want to see you always." He gripped Fuji's hand and kissed it.

Fuji smiled and pecked Tezuka's cheek. "Wherever you want, Kunimitsu," He said softly. "I'll go with you." Then he claimed Tezuka's lips for a kiss so intense that it later resulted to an ecstatic topple on bed.

* * *

Syusuke knocked twice before entering his mother's room. Her condition was getting really worse. Fuji's heart would throb painfully every time he would see her frail body. "Oka-san," He called gently. "It's time for your medicine." He held his mother's hand and brushed her hair. "Don't worry. You'll be fine…" Fuji said heart achingly as his mother does not even have that look of retrieval―which was unacceptably true. Earlier at the hospital, the doctor had told him and Yumiko, who was already howling in disbelief, that from this day, their mother probably wouldn't last long; that only a miracle would let her grasp a year more. 

It was truly crushing Fuji's heart. _Mother…_

Soon, Yumiko entered the room and dotingly watched Fuji as he fed her the medicine.

"S-Syu…suke…" The mother's thin arm reached out to him. "M-My son…come…he..re…." The very weak voice that was calling him was already making him drop a tear. He just couldn't stand seeing his mother suffer like this!

"Oka-san, I'm here." He took his mother's hand and saw her smile. "Is there something you want oka-san? Tell me." He said gently.

She nodded sweetly at him. The smile on his mother's face was giving him a lighter feeling.

"Actually Syusuke… She wants to request something from you." Yumiko interjected.

"What is it onee-san?"

"…Oka-san says she wants to say it to you personally. It's a request." She said.

He turned to his mother. "What is it, oka-san?"

"S-Syusuke… I want to… see you… get married… be-fore I…I… die…" She said with great endeavor; gasping between her words. "I want… to see… S-Syusuke happily married…to Kei-ko…chan…"

_What…? _Fuji was only too stunned.

"G-grant my wish before I die…" His mother started crying. "Please so… I could… tell that to your father in… heaven…" Struggling, she gripped Fuji's hand tighter. "Marry… while I'm still alive… Yumiko has mo-ney prepared…" Fuji shed into tears. He truly didn't know how to respond. He thought of Tezuka. _Kunimitsu…_

"Wou…ld you… do it for oka-san?"

Fuji just cried. Why does things have to end up this way…? "But Oka-san!" _I love someone else!_

"Please…?" Fuji's mother was waiting for his answer pleadingly.

"Say yes, Syusuke." Yumiko said.

"But one-san… I…" _I love Kunimitsu. _

Yumiko couldn't hold her own tears any longer. "Please Syusuke… Grant mother's request. Remember, it was father's wish as well." She shook Fuji's shoulders lightly.

"Syu-suke…"

_Kunimitsu…_

With his heart crushing, Fuji finally answered. "Hai… oka-san." Even if it was so hard for him to marry someone he only loved as a friend, he agreed. He loved his mother as well. He can't fail her… especially this time.

There was a guilty feeling; because he couldn't even grant his mother's dying wish wholeheartedly and because he was going to leave Tezuka.

_Forgive me Kunimitsu. _

"T-thank… you…" His mother smiled happily.

Three days later, Yumiko had started to plan for the wedding. Keiko was surprised at the news, but gladly accepted and even assured Fuji's happiness to the rest of the family. Fuji, on the other hand, was totally distressed because he needed to break up with Tezuka which his heart and soul couldn't even imagine doing. _I love you Tezuka… But oka-san…_

He needed to end it. So he planned on meeting him.

Arriving at the botanical garden they had went to before, Tezuka kissed his lover passionately right after he had reached him. The smaller man eagerly returned it and both were now lapping each other like there was no tomorrow. When Tezuka broke away for air, Fuji immediately pulled him back and devoured him with so much love, which Tezuka gladly imitated.

When Tezuka reached to cup his lover's face, he felt something… wet. He pulled away and stayed for a good distance.

Tezuka studied his face. "What's wrong, Fuji?" His breath was still heavy and a bit shaky. "Why are you crying?"

Fuji looked up at him intently. "I'm sorry…" He started. _I should make this fast. _"Let's end our relationship. I'm getting married."

"_What?_" But Tezuka only shook his head and lovingly took Fuji instead, thinking that his boyfriend was only making a gag. "Don't be silly, Syusuke,"

Fuji pulled away. "I'm serious Tezuka—"

"Stop it." Tezuka hissed. He was getting mad now. If Fuji was lying, he better stop.

Fuji fought the urge to cry. "It's my mother's dying wish… I can't fail her, and father..."

Tezuka fell silent. Fuji's mother was going to die?

"I don't want you to hate me so I'm saying this… To let you know that even if I'll be married soon, you'll still be the I'll love—forever." Fuji tried to suppress his shaking voice. "This would be really hard but please understand. I really love you, Kunimitsu… I really do. But we can't…" _Faster, Syusuke._

Tezuka hugged him tight. His poor lover must've been going through a painful decision right now. "I love you too, Syusuke." He held him tighter. "But I'm afraid I can't let go of you. I'm sorry for being selfish but I won't let you get married. You're heart is already tied to mine. You're _only_ mine…" He whispered. "Don't do this."

Fuji pulled away; his heart aching more. "I'm sorry, Tezuka…" He held his hand and let go. Before he completely surrender to his heart, Fuji immediately turned and quickly left Tezuka. _I'm so sorry. _

"Fuji!" Tezuka tried to follow but stood frozen as he heard Fuji's heart cutting voice.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Tezuka was left watching Fuji's back retreating away from him.

* * *

Three weeks passed and both Yuuta and Yumiko had noted how crestfallen Fuji was, even his… mother. 

"Yu-miko…" The weak mother called.

"Hai, oka-san?" She tenderly attended and noticed her mother's eyes that seemed bothered. "Tell me what you need, oka-san."

"Syusuke… Why is… he lonely? I'm hurting… every time I'll see… his eyes… He looks so much… in pain…"

Yumiko realized that her weak mother had finally noticed Fuji's condition. Since her brother had accepted the request, the odd change in him drew so evident. She knew well that Fuji was in love with someone else.

"T-tell me, Yumiko… Don't keep… it from… me. I can't… stand… seeing Syusuke… so lonely."

So Yumiko told her everything. That Fuji was madly in love with someone else and that the fact of marrying Keiko was causing his utter distress; that it was so hard for him to accept and refuse her wish because he loves her so much that he wouldn't do anything to fail her expectations and hurt her.

_But all I want is Syusuke's happiness._

* * *

All Fuji could do was to weep inside his room since had heard about the news of Tezuka departing to Germany, which was this day. Just as when he thought he had finally found his true love, he was then caught between two decisions that taking either of it was too arduous for him. 

His dying mother? Or Tezuka?

The urges of running away always falter every time he would think of his mother. In the midst of reflecting, his sister came barging onto his door. He wiped his tears and quickly attended to it, only to receive a note from Yumiko that made him immediately run to his mother, thank her, and left to where Tezuka's journey would head off—to the airport.

It was a note that let him run after Tezuka.

_Wait and let me reach for you, Kunimitsu._

Fuji put on his jacket and waved goodbye to Yumiko saying he'll be back later and hastily ran down the stairs, hoping that he could make it in time before Tezuka's flight. He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Tezuka standing in front of it, his face equaling the sudden joy that crept onto his face.

"Syusuke," The man greeted.

_Wasn't he supposed to be at the airport? _"Kunimitsu…" Fuji was only too pleased. "…I thought you're going to Germany?"

Tezuka took a step closer slowly extended his arms to hold him. "I was already on my way." He replied confidently that seemed to offend the smaller man. "But my car brought me here," He whispered gently as he caressed his lover's hair. "To you. Because I'm afraid I have to take you away, from your marriage."

The smaller man smiled; his heart felt so warm and happy. "There is no need Kunimitsu," He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist so tight like how Tezuka was holding him right now. "I'm already with you."

"You're not getting married anymore, okay?"

"My heart is already tied to yours, remember?"

Tezuka broke into a very beautiful smile as the insinuation of Fuji's declaration came in.

--

Fuji's mother couldn't help but feel lightness within her heart. She just heard from Yumiko that Fuji was back to the person that makes him happy the most. In the dim room, she smiled; she was happy. She made her last final wish—her children's eternal happiness.

**Owari**

Happy Birthday Fuji!**  
**

Thanks a lot for reading! Wha! This is my first time at writing oneshot and I hope this isn't too bad for a birthday fic.


End file.
